moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain America: The Winter Soldier
|distributor = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Group |release date = April 3, 2014 (Hong Kong & Singapore) April 4, 2014 (UK & USA) |runtime =136 minutes |language = English |budget =$170 million |gross =$714,,083,572 |screenplay = Christopher Markus Stephen McFeely|editor = Jeffery Ford|cinematographer = Trent Opaloch|music by = Henry Jackman|studio = Marvel Studios}} Captain America: The Winter Soldier (commonly known as Captain America 2: The Winter Soldier) is the second installment in the Captain America movie series and is the sequel of Captain America: The First Avenger. It will be released under the Disney Banner and is the third to be released under the Disney Banner. It stars Chris Evans, Scarlett Johanson, Samuel L. Jackson, Sebastian Stan and Robert Redford. It is also the ninth instalment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe and is the highest grossing film in the Captain America ''franchise, grossing over $714 million. The film became a critical and commercial success. At the 87th Academy Awards, the film was nominated for Best Achievement in Visual Effects. A sequel, ''Captain America: Civil War, was released in 2016. Plot Two years after the Battle of New York, Steve Rogers works in Washington D.C. for the espionage agency S.H.I.E.L.D. under Director Nick Fury, while adjusting to contemporary society. Rogers and Agent Natasha Romanoff are sent with S.H.I.E.L.D.'s counter-terrorism S.T.R.I.K.E. team, led by Agent Rumlow, to free hostages aboard a S.H.I.E.L.D. vessel from Georges Batroc and his mercenaries. Mid-mission, Rogers discovers Romanoff has another agenda: to extract data from the ship's computers for Fury. Rogers returns to the Triskelion, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s headquarters to confront Fury and is briefed about Project Insight: three Helicarriers linked to spy satellites, designed to preemptively eliminate threats. Unable to decrypt the data recovered by Romanoff, Fury becomes suspicious about Insight and asks senior S.H.I.E.L.D. official Alexander Pierce to delay the project. On his way to rendezvous with Maria Hill, Fury is ambushed by assailants led by a mysterious assassin called the Winter Soldier. Fury escapes to Rogers' apartment, and warns Rogers that S.H.I.E.L.D. is compromised. After handing Rogers a flash drive containing data from the ship, Fury is gunned down by the Winter Soldier. Fury dies in surgery, and Hill recovers the body. The next day, Pierce summons Rogers to the Triskelion. When Rogers withholds Fury's information, Pierce brands him a fugitive. Hunted by S.T.R.I.K.E., Rogers meets with Romanoff. Using data in the flash drive they discover a secret S.H.I.E.L.D. bunker in New Jersey, where they activate a supercomputer containing the preserved consciousness of Arnim Zola. Zola reveals that ever since S.H.I.E.L.D. was founded after World War II, Hydra has secretly operated within its ranks, sowing global chaos with the goal that humanity would willingly surrender its freedom in exchange for security. The pair narrowly escape death when a S.H.I.E.L.D. missile destroys the bunker, and realise that Pierce is Hydra's leader within S.H.I.E.L.D. Rogers and Romanoff enlist the help of former USAF pararescueman Sam Wilson, whom Rogers befriended, and acquire his powered "Falcon" wingpack. Deducing that S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Jasper Sitwell is a Hydra mole, they force him to divulge that Zola developed a data-mining algorithm that can identify individuals who might become future threats to Hydra's plans. The Insight Helicarriers will sweep the globe, using satellite-guided guns to eliminate these individuals. Rogers, Romanoff, and Wilson are ambushed by the Winter Soldier, who kills Sitwell. During the fight, Rogers recognizes the Winter Soldier as Bucky Barnes, his friend who was captured and experimented upon during WWII. Hill manages to extract the trio to a safehouse where Fury, who had faked his death, is waiting with plans to sabotage the Helicarriers by replacing their controller chips. After the World Security Council members arrive for the Helicarriers' launch, Rogers broadcasts Hydra's plot to everyone at the Triskelion. Romanoff, disguised as one of the Council members, disarms Pierce. Fury arrives and forces Pierce to unlock S.H.I.E.L.D's database so that Romanoff can leak classified information, exposing Hydra to the public. Following a struggle, Fury shoots Pierce dead. Meanwhile, Rogers and Wilson storm two Helicarriers and replace the controller chips, but the Winter Soldier destroys Wilson's suit and fights Rogers on the third. Rogers fends him off and replaces the final chip, allowing Hill to take control and have the vessels destroy each other. Rogers refuses to fight the Winter Soldier in an attempt to reach his friend, but as the ship collides with the Triskelion, Rogers is thrown out into the Potomac River. The Winter Soldier rescues the unconscious Rogers before disappearing into the woods. With S.H.I.E.L.D. in disarray, Romanoff appears before a Senate subcommittee and Fury, under the cover of his apparent death, heads to Eastern Europe in pursuit of Hydra's remaining cells. Rogers and Wilson decide to find the Winter Soldier, while Rumlow, who was a double agent for Hydra, is hospitalized following the Triskelion's destruction. In a mid-credits scene, Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, at a Hydra lab, proclaims that the "age of miracles" has begun as scientists examine an energy-filled scepter and two prisoners: one with superhuman speed, the other with telekinetic powers. In a post-credits scene, the Winter Soldier visits a Bucky memorial at the Smithsonian Institution. Cast *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America *Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill *Emily VanCamp as Sharon Carter *Frank Grillo as Brock Rumlow *Toby Jones as Arnim Zola *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Maximiliano Hernández as Jasper Sitwell *Robert Redford as Alexander Pierce *Georges St-Pierre as Georges Batroc *Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter *Thomas Kretchmann as Baron von Strucker *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff *Aaron-Taylor Johnson as Petro Maximoff Production Stephen McFeely and Christopher Markus were hired to return to write the script for the sequel. Chris Evans is contracted to reprise his role as Steve Rogers in future installments in the Captain America franchise. Exclusive: Captain America Gets A Sequel F**K YEAH! EXCLUSIVE: 'Captain America' Writers Talk Sequel, Post-'Avengers' Plans, And The Marvel Movie-Verse In September 2011, Chris Evans said that a sequel may not be released until 2014. In January 2012, Neal McDonough mentioned that a sequel would likely be filmed after the completion of Thor 2, which would likely be before the end of 2012.A Chat with Justified's Neal McDonough In March 2012, it was reported that Marvel has whittled down a field of ten directors to three potential candidates; George Nolfi (The Adjustment Bureau), F. Gary Gray (The Italian Job) and brothers Anthony and Joseph Russo (Community) to helm the sequel.Community Directors Are in Running to Helm the Captain America Sequel In April 2012, Walt Disney Studios announced that it will release the sequel to Captain America: The First Avenger on April 4, 2014. Disney stated, "The second installment will pick-up where … The Avengers leaves off, as Steve Rogers continues his affiliation with Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. and struggles to embrace his role in the modern world."‘Captain America’ sequel set for April 2014 Later in April, it was announced that F. Gary Gray was not going to direct. Filming began in April of 2013 in Los Angeles. Additional filming will take place in Cleveland, Ohio and Washington, D.C.Captain America: The Winter Soldier Starts Filming Trivia *Disney stated, "second installment will pick-up where The Avengers leaves off, as Steve Rogers continues his affiliation with Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. and struggles to embrace his role in the modern world." *In July 2012, Anthony Mackie entered negotiations to star as the Falcon alongside Chris Evans, while Sebastian Stan was also reported to be reprising his role as James "Bucky" Barnes. *Anna Kendrick, Felicity Jones, Imogen Poots, Teresa Palmer, Alison Brie, Emilia Clarke and Jessica Brown Findlay were considered to play the female lead but ultimately Emily VanCamp was cast as the female lead who is believed to be Sharon Carter. Jones would later be cast in The Amazing Spider-Man 2. *At the 2012 San Diego Comic-Con International, it was announced that the official title for the sequel will be Captain America: The Winter Soldier. *In September 2012, Chris Evans stated that filming would begin in March 2013. Evans also stated that Rogers' adjustment to the modern world, which was originally set to be included in The Avengers, would be better suited for Captain America: The Winter Soldier. *The working title for on-set will be "Freezer Burn." *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau, Kevin Durand and Josh Holloway screen tested for the lead villain role. Images London Premiere Captain-America_The-Winter-Soldier_London-Premiere_001.jpg Captain-America_The-Winter-Soldier_London-Premiere_002.jpg Captain-America_The-Winter-Soldier_London-Premiere_003.jpg Captain-America_The-Winter-Soldier_London-Premiere_004.jpg Captain-America_The-Winter-Soldier_London-Premiere_005.jpg Captain-America_The-Winter-Soldier_London-Premiere_006.jpg Captain-America_The-Winter-Soldier_London-Premiere_007.jpg Captain-America_The-Winter-Soldier_London-Premiere_008.jpg Captain-America_The-Winter-Soldier_London-Premiere_009.jpg Captain-America_The-Winter-Soldier_London-Premiere_010.jpg Captain-America_The-Winter-Soldier_London-Premiere_011.jpg Captain-America_The-Winter-Soldier_London-Premiere_012.jpg Captain-America_The-Winter-Soldier_London-Premiere_013.jpg Captain-America_The-Winter-Soldier_London-Premiere_014.jpg Captain-America_The-Winter-Soldier_London-Premiere_015.jpg Captain-America_The-Winter-Soldier_London-Premiere_016.jpg Captain-America_The-Winter-Soldier_London-Premiere_017.jpg Captain-America_The-Winter-Soldier_London-Premiere_018.jpg Captain-America_The-Winter-Soldier_London-Premiere_019.jpg Captain-America_The-Winter-Soldier_London-Premiere_020.jpg Captain-America_The-Winter-Soldier_London-Premiere_021.jpg Captain-America_The-Winter-Soldier_London-Premiere_022.jpg Captain-America_The-Winter-Soldier_London-Premiere_023.jpg Captain-America_The-Winter-Soldier_London-Premiere_024.jpg Captain-America_The-Winter-Soldier_London-Premiere_025.jpg Beijing Fan Event Captain America Winter Soldier Beijing Fan Event5.JPG Captain America Winter Soldier Beijing Fan Event4.JPG Captain America Winter Soldier Beijing Fan Event3.JPG Captain America Winter Soldier Beijing Fan Event2.JPG Captain America Winter Soldier Beijing Fan Event.JPG Captain America Winter Soldier Beijing Fan Event Scarlett Johansson.JPG Captain America Winter Soldier Beijing Fan Event Samuel L Jackson.JPG Captain America Winter Soldier Beijing Fan Event Chris Evans.JPG Videos Marvel's Captain America The Winter Soldier - Trailer 1 (OFFICIAL) Marvel's Captain America The Winter Soldier - Trailer 2 (OFFICIAL) Captain America The Winter Soldier -- Trailer Ufficiale Italiano HD Captain America The Winter Soldier - Extended Opening Scene - OFFICIAL Marvel HD References Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe films Category:2014 films Category:Films based on comics Category:Marvel films Category:Oscar nominated films Category:Best Visual Effects nominated films Category:Saturn Nominated films Category:IMAX films Category:American films Category:American action films Category:American science fiction action films Category:American 3D films Category:3D films Category:American science fiction films Category:American IMAX films Category:Superhero films Category:2010s films